Wish You Were Here
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: Uma songfic contada pelo ponto de vista de Gina, de como ela se sentiu em RDM. musica da avril lavigne! *-*


**(N/A): gente olha eu de novo minha segunda fic! *-* **

**Essa songfic vai ser contada pelo ponto de vista da Gina como ela se sentiu em Relíquias da Morte! **

**Espero que gostem!**

**Wish You Were Here - Gostaria Que Você Estivesse Aqui**

_**I can be tough**_

_Eu posso ser dura_

_**I can be strong**_

_Eu posso ser forte_

_**But with you It's not like that at all**_

_Mas com você, isso não é assim mesmo?_

Harry tinha saído no meio do casamento de Gui e Fleur juntamente com Hermione e Rony. Eu não sei onde eles foram. Sabe, eu sempre fui durona e forte mais com ele é diferente eu sou outra Gina eu não me reconheço quando estou com ele. Eu sinto tanta falta dele, de seus abraços, de seu beijo e principalmente do conforto que ele me passa.

_**There's a girl**_

_Há uma menina_

_**That gives a shit**_

_Que dá a minima_

_**Behind this wall**_

_Atrás dessa parede_

_**You just walk through it**_

_Você simplesmente caminha_

Com o passar dos tempos eu tive que voltar para Hogwarts, pois eles agora estavam obrigando todos os alunos menores de idade a voltar para a escola. Eu não queria voltar sabendo que eu seria a única Weasley lá, tudo bem que eu teria a luna e o Neville lá para me ajudarem durante esse ano mais é que sem o Harry, Rony e Hermione, Hogwarts não é a mesma.

- Ai Harry onde será que você esta? – perguntei a mim mesma. Mal sabia ela que um certo garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes que estava distante se fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Ai Gin onde será que você esta, será que esta bem? – se perguntou Harry enquanto fazia seu turno da noite de vigiar a barraca.

_**And I remember**_

_E eu me lembro_

_**All those crazy things you said**_

_De todas as coisas loucas que você disse_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_Você as deixou correrem pela minha cabeça_

_**You're always there**_

_Você está sempre lá_

_**You're everywhere**_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Eu me lembro quando a gente se sentava em frente ao lago e se escorava naquela arvore. Você me prometia varias coisas. Me prometeu seu amor, seu carinho, disse que me amava e eu sei que você me ama e que quando essa maldita guerra acabar nós iremos volta a ficar juntos, mas dessa vez ira ser para sempre.

"Harry onde você está?" e só isso que eu tenho pensado esses dias, é tão difícil estar em Hogwarts sem você, sem seus carinhos, seus beijos, sem escutar sua voz. E como sempre eu estou aqui pensando em você e sem conseguir dormir. Meu coração dói só de pensar em você por que você simplesmente é minha vida, se acontecer qualquer coisa com você eu juro que eu morro. "**como eu queria que você estivesse aqui!"**

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_Todas as coisas loucas que fizemos_

_**Didn't think about it**_

_Não pensamos sobre elas_

_**Just went with it**_

_Só fomos com elas_

_**You're always there**_

_Você está sempre lá_

_**You're everywhere**_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Nossa já esta quase perto da páscoa e nada de você aparecer, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com você "**ah Harry como eu sinto a sua falta**" é tão chato você não estar aqui, tendo os comensais me vigiando para ver se eu apronto algo, o bom é que a AD está de volta. Tadinho do Neville a gente pega detenção quase todos os dias é tão ruim a maldição _cruciatus_, mas eu suporto só por você, só em pensar em você.

O Snape dominou mesmo Hogwarts, eu quero fugir daqui só não faço isso por que eu penso na minha família. Por que será que a Luna ainda não voltou das férias de natal? Ah as férias de natal, eu senti sua falta lá, todos os anos eu vejo você nela e agora você não esta lá, nem Rony e Mione é muito triste, eu passei quase o dia inteiro trancada no quarto só pensando em você.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Here, here, here**_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Near, near, near**_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Nossa se você soubesse o que eu faria para ter você aqui perto de mim me abraçando, me beijando, me falando o quanto você gosta de mim. Ah Harry você não sabe, mas de uma coisa eu sei, quando eu te ver, a primeira coisa que eu irei fazer será correr até você e te beijar seja no meio de uma guerra ou não.

Eu quero você perto de mim e terei custe o que custar ou eu não me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley!

_**I love the way you are**_

_Eu amo seu jeito_

_**It's Who I am**_

_É quem eu sou_

_**Don't have to try hard**_

_Não tem que tentar mais_

_**We always say**_

_Nós sempre dizemos_

_**Say it like it is**_

_"Somos tão sortudos"_

_**And the truth**_

_E a verdade_

_**Is that a really miss**_

_É essa, realmente errada_

Eu amo seu jeito de ser, as pessoas podem dizer que você é louco, que você é estranho e você pode até ser o menino que sobreviveu, o eleito, o indesejável numero um, mas para mim você não é nada disso. Para mim você é simplesmente o Harry, aquele Harry que eu conheci aos dez anos de idade e que perguntou para a minha mãe como atravessar a passagem para pegar o expresso.

_**And I remember**_

_E eu me lembro_

_**All those crazy things you said**_

_De todas as coisas loucas que você disse_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_Você as deixou correrem pela minha cabeça_

_**You're always there**_

_Você está sempre lá_

_**You're everywhere**_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Nossa já é páscoa, o tempo se passou tão rápido e até agora eu não tenho noticias suas. Estou aqui sozinha sem seu calor e sem sua voz pra me animar e ainda mais agora que eu estou na casa da tia Muriel escondida por que aqueles filhos duma mãe dos comensais tentaram me seqüestrar.

Enquanto o tempo passa, eu fico aqui pensando onde você esta, se você esta bem só tem você na minha mente. Mesmo meu irmão e minha melhor amiga estando com você.

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_De todas as coisas loucas que fizemos_

_**Didn't think about**_

_Não pensamos sobre elas_

_**Just went with it**_

_Só fomos com elas_

_**You're always there**_

_Você está sempre lá_

_**You're everywhere**_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

O tempo passa rápido demais, já esta perto das férias em Hogwarts quando de repente eu recebo um chamado da AD e qual não é surpresa quando eu chego ai e te vejo na sala precisa um pouco machucado mais mesmo assim lindo. Você já não é mais aquele menino do ano passado, pois agora você já esta com uma fisionomia de homem, mas mesmo assim você esta lindo para mim e eu vejo que para as outras também, pois a Chang e outras meninas estão quase babando por você literalmente.

Mas não tem nada não, eu seguro minha raiva. Nossos olhos se encontram e eu vejo a felicidade neles, nossa eu já falei como seus olhos são lindos e ficam mais lindos quando eles sorriem para mim? Ah! O que? Me diz que eu não ouvi aquela vaca da Chang se oferecendo pra ir com você ate a sala comunal da Corvinal. No mesmo instante eu falo agressivamente:

- Não, a Luna levará o Harry, fará isso, não, Luna?

Ao que ela respondeu:

- Aaah, claro, com todo prazer!

O que me tranqüilizou mais. Tadinha da Luna devo pedir desculpa a ela depois.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Here, here, here**_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Near, near, near**_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_**I wish You Were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Eu estou lá no salão principal quando a voz _dele_ chega aos meus ouvidos e quando eu olho lá está Harry nos braços de Hagrid _morto._ Meu mundo acabara o amor da minha vida está morto! Não é possível. Naquele momento quando a luta recomeça e eu participo, quando aquela vaca da Belatriz tenta me matar minha mãe aparece e começa a duelar com ela quando a mata Voldemort tenta matar minha mãe e do nada eu vejo o Harry surgindo e eu sei muito bem que a capa da invisibilidade estava sobre ele.

Nossa eu fiquei muito feliz de vê-lo vivo mais ao mesmo tempo com medo. Ele estava prestes a duelar com Voldemort e se ele perdesse esse duelo eu sabia que iria ser definitiva a morte dele, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que ele iria viver que iria voltar para mim, ele me prometeu isso! Mais eu já sabia quem iria ganhar aquela guerra, o bem sempre vence o mal não é isso que Dumbledore sempre dizia?

_**No I don't wanna let go**_

_Não eu, Eu não quero deixar ir_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_Só quero que você saiba_

_**That I never want to let go, oh, oh**_

_Que eu nunca deixarei ir, deixarei ir oh oh_

_**No I don't wanna let go**_

_Não eu, Eu não quero deixar ir_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_Só quero que você saiba_

_**That I never want to let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!**_

_Que eu nunca deixarei ir, deixarei ir, deixarei ir, deixarei ir, deixarei ir!_

Pois é o Dumbledore estava certo, depois de algum tempo em que Harry e Voldemort começaram a duelar, Harry venceu e Voldemort estava morto. Eu claro estava chorando de felicidade. Até que enfim aquela maldita guerra acabara, e claro que perderam várias pessoas queridas entre elas Fred, Lupin e Tonks, mas eles morreram lutando por um mundo melhor.

Quando McGonagall terminou a reunião que fizera com todos no salão, eu percebi que Harry, Hermione e Rony tinham sumido e fui direto pro dormitório masculino da Grifinória quando chego lá vejo que eles estavam dormindo Hermione com Rony abraçados e Harry na antiga cama dele sozinho. Eu me aproximei e deitei com ele que abriu os olhos, olhou pra mim e disse:

- Eu estava aqui pensando quanto tempo ia demorar para você sentir minha falta lá em baixo?

- Eu demorei pouquinho por que eu tava com minha mãe. Eu senti tanto sua falta, se você soubesse... Eu pensei em até me matar se acontecesse algo com você.

- Gi! Nunca mais pense isso ouviu por que se você se matasse eu iria junto! Ai Gi desculpa pelo seu irmão eu sei que você deve estar com raiva de eu não ter... – ia dizendo Harry mais eu não o deixei terminar por que o beijei. Eu sabia muito bem onde ia chegar àquela conversa, ele iria se culpar por todas as mortes.

Foi um beijo de saudade e carinho no qual eu queria mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amava e sempre o amaria e dizer que nada disso foi culpa dele. Quando a falta de ar foi maior que nós podíamos suportar nos separamos e ficamos abraçados.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Here, here, here**_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Near, near, near**_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_**I wish You Were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Harry você SABE que não é culpado. Eles ESCOLHERAM lutar por um mundo melhor. Eu te amo e você sabe disso né? Vamos dormir que amanhã a gente conversa mais! – eu disse e dei mais um beijinho nele encerrando a conversa.

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer Gin! É por isso que eu te amo, por seu jeito de ser – disse Harry depois que nos acabamos nosso beijo – boa noite meu amor!

- Boa noite meu lindo! – digam que eu não disse isso a ele! OMG!

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Here, here, here**_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_**Near, near, near**_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_**I wish You Were here**_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

O tempo se passou rápido depois disso, a gente ajudou a reconstruir a escola e depois voltamos para A' Toca. Claro que o clima estava pesado por causa do Fred, mas era assim mesmo, numa guerra sempre perdemos pessoas queridas como a Tonks e o Lupin. Nossa logo eles que tinham acabado de ganhar um bebê, tadinho do Ted, mas eu e o Harry daríamos muito amor para ele. É mesmo eu não contei, eu irei ser madrinha dele! Ele é tão fofo e tão engraçado, quando ele muda a cor do cabelo para a cor dos meus, ai ele fica tão fofo!

O meu namoro com Harry vai perfeito ele é tão fofo comigo e estamos recuperando o tempo perdido já que a Mione está tentando deixar o Rony bem ocupado para ajudar a gente. Esses dois heim! Já estava na hora, eu estou tão feliz por eles, afinal eu sempre soube que eles iriam ficar juntos.

Todos estão tão felizes da guerra ter acabado, claro que toda guerra deixa suas marcas, mas todos nós estamos tentando reconstruir nossas vidas e sei que conseguiremos. _**Juntos conseguiremos!**_

**(N/A): minha segunda fic! *-***

**Ate q enfim terminei-a pensei que nunca ia terminar meus dias andam tão corridos! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk **

**Eu agradeço a todos que deixaram review na minha outra fic e também dedico essa a minha beta e amiga Hikari-Chans2 eu amo tc com vc viu, e brigada por me ajudar nas minhas fics! *-* (sem vc eu estaria perdida! Sério)**

**Mais gente peguem leve tá, ate porque e minha segunda fic e eu ainda estou pegando o jeito, e deixem reviews elas fazem muita diferença tá, ajudam a gente a escrever mais rápido! No dia das bruxas vem uma fic especial!**

**Meus queridos leitores deixem review, por favor, heim. Isso deixa um autor muito feliz!**


End file.
